


It's Raining, It's Pouring

by Daxii



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, cold rainy mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii





	It's Raining, It's Pouring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TynxCann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TynxCann/gifts).



This is the third time Rin's put his alarm on snooze and gone straight back to sleep. Not that Haru's been counting, waiting for him to get out of bed so he can sprawl out until breakfast. It's raining pretty hard but Rin's heavy breathing and occasional snorts beside him are ruining the perfect thrum of the drops on the window. Rin's phone starts vibrating under the pillow again, the muffled music cutting through the quiet of the room however low he has the volume.

Rin makes a noise and the phone is muted and shoved back under the pillow, presumably on snooze for another ten minutes. He's cute when he lies on his front, face smushed sideways into the pillow and shoulders arched up where he has his arms hugged around his pillow. Haru watches him, trying to decide if he's heartless enough to wake him up right when he drops back off. But then Rin cracks one eye open.

"I can tell you're looking," he mumbles, and then rolls a little so he's more on his side, "like what you see?"

"Just wondering why you're still here," Haru answers calmly.

Rin rolls his eyes but still lifts one arm up to invite Haru closer, slipping the other under Haru's neck, and he pops a kiss on Haru's head when he snuggles into him, and then the top arm folds over him. They're both shirtless and a little bit sticky and warm, but it's nice and they're so used to it.

"Have you not heard the rain? I'm not going out in that. We should do a swap."

"What do you mean?" Haru's arm is squidged between them awkwardly, but he can just reach the elastic of Rin's boxers to run his finger on the inside, tickling at that sensitive bit on his stomach. He holds him tight with his other arm over his waist so he can't get away.

"Well why don't you go for a run and I'll stay in bed and wait for you," Rin drops his voice a notch, hot and breathy in Haru's ear.

Haru stops the movement of his finger on his belly. "But it's raining."

"You like the rain," Rin moves his hand towards Haru's ass, cupping the soft cotton of his briefs. "Maybe it'll get some more meat on this little butt of yours."

"I'd rather there was more meat _in_ it," Haru says, just quiet and quick enough that Rin has to do a double take, and his eyes widen with realisation when he catches it.

"You are _disgusting!_ " he squeezes him anyway, a wet kiss smacked onto his cheek as punishment. "Remind me why I love you?"

"My ass, for one."

"Har _uuu!_ Stop!"

"Stop what?"

Rin doesn't answer with words but a flustered cow/cat distress signal, burying his face into Haru's hair and slotting their legs together.

"Just cuddle me. I can have a day off, right? I mowed the lawn yesterday and _everything_."

"Hmm, I suppose you _have_ been working very hard this week... what do you want to do instead?"

"You."

"I thought we just established that -"

"Not like _that_ ," Rin whines and nuzzles his head against Haru's shoulder. "Just... this. We never get chance for this anymore."

Haru manages to maneuver Rin so he's lying over his chest, right on his heartbeat, one arm around him and the other coming up to comb through his hair, unraveling those little curls that always form in the back of his head when he sleeps since it got longer. Haru could braid it, if he wanted. Rin would stay still and let him, just for the attention.

"You're such a softie sometimes," Haru sighs.

"Uh..." Rin shifts his crotch just a little against Haru's leg.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to cuddle you."

"Can I be the little spoon for a bit?" the little perk in Rin's voice is adorable. He's wide awake now, and he's never this lazy. And he's cute when he's so clear with what he wants.

"Anything you want."

He lets Rin roll over and get comfy before fitting himself around him. And okay, he's hard too, but pressing himself against Rin's ass gets a little moan out of both of them. It's not like either of them are complaining.

Haru kisses Rin's neck and the backs of his shoulders, a slow little pamper until he makes his way back up, Rin tilting his head when he knows what's coming and welcoming the kiss.

And then his alarm goes off again, breaking the moment and making Rin groan.

"I should go out, shouldn't I. I'll regret it later..."

"Well, you _could_ ," Haru muses. "Or maybe we could... go swimming?"

Rin chuckles against him. "Well, since it's getting so cold out. Don't think I'll go easy on you though."

Haru doesn't expect anything less, but rolls Rin back to his side so he can hold him, stroking and swirling with his fingers on Rin's bare stomach and thighs, just barely tickling. He's surprised when Rin manages to fall asleep again. Maybe he's coming down with something, but Haru lets his own ego fill in for just a second to think it's because Rin's so happy, so content and comfortable in Haru's hold. They sleep until it's Haru's alarm that goes off.

Rin immediately rolls on top of him, pinning him with knees straddling his hips.

"You were sleeping like a baby," Haru groans, listlessly reaching up to run a hand down Rin's abs. "What happened?"

"I overslept! I _never_ sleep this long!"

Ah. And so he's going to be hyperactive _all day_ until he can burn off this excess energy. Maybe Haru can send him grocery shopping or into the attic for their Christmas decorations... or just _something_ while he gets one of his paintings done for a commission due at the end of the week. Rin's a menace when he's all up in his face while he's trying to work. Nothing but awed compliments that do nothing more than make Haru blush, even though he's so used to them.

"You're such a pain. I wasn't finished with you yet," Haru scolds.

Rin leans down over him, dragging his fingertips up the sides of Haru's ribs before he runs both hands through his hair, holding him still by the head.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," is all Haru can say.

He's got himself in quite the predicament, Rin this heavy and hot all over him. He's a master at keeping his cool, but Rin knows exactly how to push the limits of his fluster.

He reaches up for a kiss instead, because he knows Rin can't resist.


End file.
